


Embarrassed

by afteriwake



Series: I Can Explain... [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Molly and Sherlock almost get caught getting a little “alone time” in the path lab by Stamford Molly doesn’t think it can get any worse, until she and Sherlock fall on top of each other and she bangs her head on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdrisSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisSmith/gifts), [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> So this is another gift fic for my awesome and very dear friend **IdrisSmith** who just continues to be a dear sweet person. This particular fic is _also_ a belated birthday present for **MizJoely** who inspired it with the prompt " _One tripping and falling into the other so they land in a tangle on the floor_ " when I asked for embarrassing scenarios for Sherlock and Molly to get into for this series. Hope you both enjoy!

There were times that she enjoyed having Sherlock at Barts. Not just in the “we can sneak a quickie in the supply closet” sense. It was nice to have him there because it was nice to simply have his company. They worked well together in the lab, knowing how to be in each other’s company and get things done. She couldn’t say that of him and most of the interns. Or her and most of the interns, for that matter. So it was nice when it was just the two of them.

Plus, yes, there was always the chance for a stray kiss.

Or two.

Or more.

They were in the small alcove by the supply cabinet, with her back against the cabinet and him in front of her. They weren’t kissing at the moment; she was catching her breath from the last bout of that, and her lips were a bit swollen. Sherlock was quite passionate today. If she didn’t have to actually be at Barts to wait for a particular result he probably would have suggested that she take a long lunch or plead illness and then he discretely leave a bit later and they meet at her flat. And it would be just as well; she had some very tantalizing and very lacy lingerie on she thought he might like to get a glimpse of. But, sadly, she was sequestered in the path lab, so they had to make do with what they could.

She played with the top button on his shirt. “So what are your plans for this evening?” she asked, moving to undo it, to run her finger along his skin. She could undo one or two buttons. He could redo them quickly enough.

“Provided no cases come up, leave Barts shortly after you and then go to your flat and ravish you,” he said, leaning in and placing his lips on her pulse point, nipping at the skin.

“No marks,” she said, barely holding back a moan. “My concealer’s in my office.”

“Perhaps when we get to your flat I can leave love bites on other places?” he asked, removing his teeth and simply using his lips.

She tilted her neck slightly, chuckling slightly. “Love bites?”

“That is what they’re referred to as, aren’t they?”

“Yeah, I just never thought I’d hear you say it.” He paused for a moment, and then moved a hand to the buttons of her shirt and undid the top one. “Sherlock…”

“There are no interns scheduled to come into the path lab today, this is a darkened alcove, and I have an acute sense of hearing,” he said against her skin, undoing the button and moving his lips to her collarbone. “Besides, it will be at least four hours until the end of your shift and I don’t think I can wait that long before I have my fill of you.”

She arched forward slightly, moving her hands up. It seemed to be like this between them a lot, this frantic need where they didn’t want to be apart, where they _needed_ to be together. She doubted it would always be like this so she wanted to enjoy it while she could, even if it led to her taking risks she normally wouldn’t. He undid another button and dipped his head lower, placing a kiss at the top curve of her breast when the door opened. “Molly?” she heard Stamford call out.

“Bloody hell!” she whispered. Just what she needed, her bloody boss finding her snogging her boyfriend. No…no, they were in a near state of undress, about to do more than just snog. This was _so_ much more embarrassing. Sherlock straightened up and began to rebutton his shirt calmly while Molly did the same, a bit more frantically. “In a moment!” she called back to him. “Just checking the supply counts.”

“Take your time,” Stamford said. “Always good to have a thorough count of the inventory. Do you know where Holmes is?”

“I’m helping,” Sherlock said.

“You two seem thick as thieves lately,” Stamford replied.

“As Molly is one of the few people who is competent, professional and intelligent enough to be of great help to me, I feel it’s best to do whatever it takes to be of assistance,” Sherlock said, looking Molly over when he was done and giving her a nod. Molly patted her hair back into place and then wiped a lipstick smudge off the corner of Sherlock’s mouth before doing the same. The two of them made their way out of the alcove together. Unfortunately Molly tripped over a cable lying in the way and she crashed into Sherlock and they found themselves falling to the floor in a heap, Molly under Sherlock. Molly’s head hit the linoleum floor with a sharp _crack_ and she groaned. “Molly,” Sherlock said quietly.

“Bloody hell, that hurt,” Molly said, sitting up and rubbing her head as Stamford came running over. 

Sherlock gently cradled her head between his hands, looking her over. “Are you seeing double?” he asked.

She shook her head and then winced. “No, but that wasn’t pleasant.”

“Might have a concussion,” Stamford said. He looked over at Sherlock. “You’d best take her home with you.”

Sherlock looked at him. “Not back to her home?’ he asked curiously.

Stamford gave him a grin. “I don’t see inventory sheets with either of you so I doubt you were doing inventory. And she didn’t quite get _all_ the lipstick off your lips.”

“Oh bloody hell,” Molly said, curling forward.

“ _Technically_ Holmes isn’t an employee at Barts so it doesn’t break the employee fraternization ban,” Stamford said. “But don’t let whatever it is you too have interfere with the job, Molly, all right? You’re the best department head we’ve got and I don’t want to lose you. Keep the canoodling to a minimum.”

Molly nodded and then groaned. “Oww.”

“Can you keep our relationship to yourself?” Sherlock asked, looking over at Stamford. “For practical reasons, and for her safety.”

“Yeah, I can do that for you,” Stamford said. He stood up. “I’ll have Bradley keep an eye on the test you have running, Molly, write down any pertinent results. But take her to a doctor and get her checked out and make sure it’s not too serious, all right, Holmes? Promise me that.”

Sherlock nodded. “I will.” Stamford gave him a nod and then left the two of them alone, and then Sherlock pulled her closer before helping her stand. “I suppose my plans of ravishing you will have to wait.”

“I know,” Molly said with a sigh. “And just when you got me all hot and bothered, too.”

“Well, we’ll see if you have a concussion or not before we make alternate plans,” he said. “Come on. Let’s get your things gathered before we get you off to a doctor and then get you to Baker Street.” He helped guide her out of the path lab towards her office. At the rate they were going soon the whole bloody world was going to know they were in a relationship…


End file.
